


Dean's Sweet Omega

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Series: Dean's Sweet Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Birth, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Death, Dom/sub, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Revenge, Sacrifice, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Dean cannot get enough of his sweet Omega's pussy. Omega Reader is worn out by Alpha Dean. Alpha Sam and Beta Charlie create a ploy for Reader to relax. A retreat! But, Will Dean be able to sat away? Nope, He doesn't! But trouble arises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) was a omega at the age of 23 and her mate was Dean. Dean was glad that he had found his omega. That, He claimed her as his only. (Y/n) was a claimed omega mated. He hadn't given her much in the way of rest. Finding that her pussy was what he lusted.

"Dean, I'm going out for some food. What do you want? I am starving!" said (Y/n) slyly so.

"I want a bacon chesseburger extra onion and tons of crispy fries!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Oh (Y/n), I want walnut salad or any form of salad. Thank you so very much!" said Sam.

(Y/n) had taken baby out to go get some food. She went to go place the orders and sat.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had marched up to Dean. Dean saw that Sam was mad at him. Wondering what now. Sam had Dean sit down for them to talk. Dean wasn't going to hear a thing ever.

"Dean, I get that we are both Alpha's. That you found your mate. But, Take it easy on her. She looks worn out. Seen the bruises on her. Give her a break!" said Sam to Dean firmly.

"Sam, I don't expect you to get this. But, She is my mate. Not yours one bit!" said Dean.

"But Dean, All i am saying is take an easy on her. She looks fragile at times. I'm just looking out for you both. Your a powerful one. She is too much of an omega!" said Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to do what i want with MY OMEGA. You got this!" said Dean to Sam slyly.

Sam and Dean had been doing a little bit of research. That, They were waiting for (Y/n).  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was pulling up the bunkers garage. She loved that she had found her mate. But, It had kinda pissed her off that he didn't give her any breaks. But, She knew that she had to be a good omega to her alpha. That, He knew that she would always go running back. She had carried in the food. She saw that they had fought. She had given them there food. (Y/n) had sat on Dean's lap while they both ate. Sam saw that they were happy too.

"Dean, I'm done eating now. We should take a shower together, please!" said (Y/n) to him.

Dean had picked up (Y/n) and towed them to the bathroom. Dean had looked at his little omega. She was too prefect for him. He had tried to push her away. To get her to leave him. But, In the end it was useless. He smelt that she was his. (Y/n) knew her mate too.

"Dean. Earth to Dean. Are you there? Let's take our shower. Can fuck me!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Dean had gotten them both nude and into the warm shower. She had intiated the first kiss to his lips. Moving her small supple lips to his firm ones. Taking her other hand to his head. Running her fingers into his hair. Holding her alpha with such love and care.  
"Dean, I really want you to know I love you. That, I'm your omega. Yours!" said (Y/n) softly.

Dean had touched her small hips. Getting them both nice and clean. Then, He had sunk to his knee's and lifted her right leg onto his shoulder. He saw her sweetly tiny pussy she had. He put his pink strong tongue onto her swollen clit. He giggled at how he had done it. He lapped her clit and heard the whimper from her. He put one hand to her lower back.

"Dean, I...need...I need...Please, I need you so bad. Tongue fuck me, Alpha!" sobbed (Y/n).

Dean had used more force on her clit. Putting more pressure on her sweet spot with his fingers. He knew that she was close cause she whined. She rocked her face into Dean. Dean saw her inch her hand near her clit. He slapped her hand away and took charge.

"I want that pleasure of getting you off, Omega. My Omega. Mine's only!" snarled Dean.

Dean had kept up at her and seeing that she was sobbing. Dean knew that she was bad this aspect. (Y/n) saw that Dean wanted her cum around his mouth hard. He knew it too.

"(Y/n), When i tell you to cum. Your going to cum. Your sweet omega juice!" said Dean.

Dean saw that she was tettering on the edge of her prespice. (Y/n) was going to release.

"Oh, My sweet Omega. You've been so good an obiediant. You can cum now!" said Dean.

(Y/n)'s had came hard around and in Dean's mouth. He looked up as she poured her cum in his mouth. He licked her til she was done. He got up and pelted her onto him. It felt so good to be in her beautiful pussy. Feeling her pussy take his cock so wonderfully.

"I love you Dean. But, I need you to move. Please. I need you now!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean had gripped her tiny hips and moved into her roughly. (Y/n) had savoured the sweet friction that Dean was giving her. She felt his knot formong inside of her pussy. They had rocked together in prefect sync. Feeling her walls clamp around his girth now.

"Dean, I need and want your knot. Want you so damn bad. Please Alpha!" wailed (Y/n).

Dean had taken (Y/n) a little bit harsher now. (Y/n) had planted sweet kisses to get Dean moving. Dean felt her release again. That was all it had taken. Dean poured his knot into her. They stayed that way til it was okay to detach. They had been breathing heavily so.

"My sweet omega takes my cock so wonderfully. Going to get you to be swollen with my knot. Going to ruin you for others. Your going to want me only!" said Dean to (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) was carried out of the shower by Dean. Dean had taken the libert of getting new bed sheets. Also getting her into new clothes to sleep in. They slept for a few hours too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had heard the moans and growls that emananted from the bathroom. He knew that Dean wasn't taking it easy on (Y/n). He heard her sob nd knew that Dean had her wait for her release. That, Was what had gotten him angry. If (Y/n) was his, He'd let her release. He heard that they were wrapping up. He had gone to his bed to nsleep this off now too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had walked out of there shared room. She had bumped into Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, Why are you up? You should be in bed. See ya around!" said (Y/n) shyly so.

"I see that Dean had claimed you. That you are his mate now. Good!" said Charlie slyly.

"I didn't take much to notice from a beta. Have you found your mate?" asked (Y/n) now.

"I haven't yet to find my mate. Searching on Mate.com and nothing!" snarled Charlie.

(Y/n) had finished up drinking her water and chatting up. Going to bed next to Dean.

"Where were you at, omega? Imissed you and couldn't sleep one bit!" snarled Dean madly.

"I was thristy and went to get some water. Got to talking to Charlie. Here, I am now. You didn't have to worry. That, I was going to be back to you. My Alpha!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean at the mention of hearing alpha from (Y/n). Had sent him into overdrive now. He took of her bottoms. Lifting her legs apart and spread wide. Dean had taken his tongue out and licked her over and over again. Seeing (Y/n) whimper and moan was his delight too. Dean kept at her til she fell asleep. That was after the fourth orgasm. Dean lay spent next to (Y/n). His alpha cock was happy that he had pounded her omega pussy harshly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Charlie was outside of Dean's and (Y/n)'s room. She heard the headboard clack against the wall hard. (Y/n) sure knew how take a fucking. Hope she was okay and Dean gave her a break. Charlie went into her room and slept. She was going to have that seared in her memory. She was hoping she was going to be able to go the retreat that she gotten.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had taken a hot shower together. They got dressed and went to go get supplies. (Y/n) had been fucked both on the way there and on the way back home now. She looked very tired and worn out. Sam and Charlie both had saw this and frowned too.

"Hey Dean, Can i have a talk to you. There is this case up north." said Sam to Dean now.

The guys had taken the case a few hours up north. Dean however was very reluctant too.  
"Dean, It will be a few days to a week. You will be back to your omega!" said Sam firmly.

"I just really hate leaving her. Crowley has been itching for a fight!" said Dean to Sam.

"If Crowley knows better he will stay away. His mother will handle him!" said Sam slyly.

Dean and Sam had booked into a motel. Staying there and being able to plan it out now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Charlie had taken (Y/n) to nice retreat. To get her aching omega muscles to relax finally.

"Thank you so very much for this, Charlie. This feels so amazing too!" said (Y/n) to her.

"No, I want to thank you for even coming with me. You needed it too!" said Charlie slyly.

(Y/n) had been at the retreat for two days now. That, Is when Dean had found her. He had sneaked in and gave her a hard fucking. Taking her fast and going back to Sam now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam saw as Dean came in with a smile. He knew that Dean had found (Y/n) with Charlie.

"Damnit Dean, We need to focus on this hunt. Not your fucking cock!" snarled Sam to him.

"I couldn't resist, Sammy. That omega piece of ass is mine. Forever now!" said Dean slyly.

Dean and Sam had been able to wrap up the case. They headed back to the bunker now. It was empty and they knew as to why. Sam had invited Dean to the bar nearby. Dean was seeing pass Sam's ploy. It wasn't going top work out atall or ever. (Y/n) was his now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Charlie were on there last day of the retreat. They had there bags packed and ready. (Y/n) had felt better at the end of the seven days. Ofcourse Dean had to have her. But, That was okay. It had just made things alot better. That, It was an added bonus treat. Charlie had driven them back to the bunker. Dean was outside working on baby cleaning.

"Hey Dean, Nice job cleaning your baby. I need to crash now. See ya's!" said Charlie slyly.

Dean had towed her into some bushs nearby and pounded her. She had kept yelling Alpha. That had spurred Dean on to go harder. Knowing that was what his omega had wanted. Sam was trying to find Dean. Seeing, Dean with his balls deep in (Y/n) firmly so.

"Dean....My Alpha. Fucking my sweet omega pussy. I love you so very much!" said (Y/n).

"My omega....My sweet little omega. I'm going to fucking ruin you!" snarled Dean madly.

Dean had taken her tiny hips and rammed her. Hearing the slaps on skin on skin. Dean saw that she weaping for it. She felt Deans knot start to form. Yelling for there release. Dean had fucked her through his knot. Feeling her release aswell. They had collasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was a Alpha by all means and purposes. That, He did in fact want that sweet little omega (Y/n). He want to pound into her. Make her swell with his knot and breed her. To get her with his child. But, Dean was in the way of his happiness. She would be his.

"My king, There is yet another problem with your mother Rowena!" said Lee to Crowley.

"I want you to bring Dean Winchester's Omega to me. Bring her now!" snarled Crowley.

"Sir, That'll take several demons to do that. But nonnetheless, It'll be done!" said Lee slyly.

Lee had scampered off to go get Dean's Sweet Omega. Crowley wanted her to himself.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was with Dean at a bar. They got done with a hunt. (Y/n) had gone to the bathroom to go get cleaned up. Dean had promised a night of his knot lodged up her. That had in every sense of the word gotten her hot. She saw a group enter also. That was real weird.

"Oh look a sweet gentle lil omega. Bet, You could use my Alpha knot!" sneered The Man.

"Look, I'm already a claimed omega. You need to learn your place now!" snarled (Y/n).

The alpha had came at her. Shoving her up against the wall. Ramming her face into the wall. The Alpha had pushed his clothed dick into her ass area. Dean felt his omega hurt. He had the gun pointed at the Alpha's head. (Y/n) had let out a breath of relief quickly so.

"You had better let go of MY omega. Otherwise, This bullet goes in your head!" said Dean.

The Alpha had let go of (Y/n) reluctantly. That, (Y/n) fled into Dean's arms. Dean had caught her in his arms. He got them out of there. They stood in front of the bunker now.

"Dean, That was a very close call. I don't like feeling that way ever!" sobbed (Y/n) to Dean.

They had gotten out of the car. To see a swarm of Demons. There were too many there. (Y/n) and ean had pulled out there weapons. To get ready for a fight. Sam was too now. They had tackled alot in there wake. But, As Dean was getting to a demon. He saw (Y/n) get caught. Being dragged away and towed. Sam was out for the count and then Dean.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was getting impatient by the hour. That, Is until Lee came bounding in for him. Infroming Crowley that She was in his chambers. Crowley had gone there right away too.  
"Oh My sweet darling (Y/n), I'm going make you swollen with my knot!" snarled Crowley.

"Crowley, You son of a bitch. Your going to let me go. Or Dean kills you!" snarled (Y/n).

"Oh sweetheart, He won't be getting here anytime soon. I will have you!" said Crowley.

"The fucking hell you will. I'm Dean's omega. Not yours atall or ever!" roared (Y/n) madly.

Crowley had used his powers on her. To get her nice and restrained. (Y/n) had kept on fighting it. Crowley had gotten (Y/n) into the breeding position. To get her ready for it too.

"Aww Darling, We still have too many layers. Want my knot hard in you!" snarled Crowley.

(Y/n) was about to retrot in some off hand way. That, She was pounded hard by Crowley. She felt his knot forming fast and hard in her. Crowley had bent down to rub her tiny clit.

"You nothing to me atall. Your just a whorish omega. Wanting a good knot!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had wept into the pillow with her face there. Crowley had kept at her for hours now. Slurring obsentities, vugular insults ,and spewing his knot in her. She felt used up badly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were waking up hours later on. They looked around and (Y/n) was gone. Dean felt himself in a panick now. That, (Y/n) was gone. He had no clue as to where. That let alone had terrified Dean. Sam saw that panick clear across his face now sadly.

"Dean, We will find her. That, She will be back in your arms. She loves you!" said Sam.

"Sammy, I can't lose her. I have lost too much. I love her so very much!" sobbed Dean.

"I know you love her alot. That, She is your olmega. She is a fighter hunter!" said Sam.

"I can feel that she is alot of pain. That, Something bad has happened to her!" said Dean.

Sam and Dean had gone into the bunker. Calling a load of hunters. To keep tabs on (Y/n). That, She was out with a swarm of demons. That, She had been in fact captured by too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had left (Y/n) there hurt and sore. That, He had breed the little omega hunter too.

"Castiel, I don't know if you can hear me. But, I need your help. Need you to send word to Dean. That, I'm alive but severly hurt. That, I'll figure a way out of this hell. Crowley has captured me. He has raped me several different times. Need help now!" thought (Y/n).

(Y/n) had been able to roll over and cry. That, What Crowley had done to her here now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were in the war room of the bunker. That, Is until they saw Castiel now.

"Dean, I just got word from (Y/n). Dean, She was raped by Crowley in hell!" said Castiel.

Dean's world had just collasped on him. That, He was sicken to his very core. Feeling that he had failed his omega. Sam had rushed over to Dean. To get him hug now softly.

"Dean, We will get her back. Have no clue as to how. But, We will do it for you!" said Sam.

"Sammy, I loss her. I will be truly loss without her. She is my soulmate!" said Dean sadly.

"Dean, Sam is right. We will find a way to get to her. Bring her home safely!" said Castiel.

Dean had wept in front of both sam and Catiel. That, His omega was raped by Crowley. He had never thought that Crowley would do a thing like that. But, He was the King of Hell. Sam felt bad for Dean. Castiel was angry that the King of Hell hurt (Y/n) that way.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was sitting on his bed. Playing with (Y/n)'s swollen and beaten clit. Hearing her try to get her breathin under control. Because, He had keep messing with her breathing.

"Crowley, How could you do this to me? I am like you said nothing atall!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Because, Your Dean's little omega. By the way, How was my knot in you?" asked Crowley.

Crowley had been very deviant towards her. That Crowley had taken his liberty upon her.

"Crowley, I will get free if it is the last thing i do. That,Your a bitch ass demon!" said (Y/n).

"Oh come on now. You know that you loved by my knot. In you, darling!" said Crowley slyly.

"Crowley, You need to learn that i will be free. That, Your nothing to me!" said (Y/n) madly.

"Oh, You think that The Winchesters and feathers are going to save your ass. That, They will be able to get to you. Geezs, That can be very problematic." snarled Crowley madly.

"They will find me and get me. You'll have to jerk yourself off, old man!" snarled (Y/n).

"You best watch how you talk to me. Otherwise, I'll hurt you even worse!" snarled Crowley.

"What can be worst then this? You already have raped me and now your holding me hostage. So, I fucking dare you to do your worst. If this is it then?" said (Y/n) to him mad.  
"I bet you get off on this, huh? Your lil omega ass is mine's now." said Crowley to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom. Going to take a hot long shower. Crowley had taken the liberty of showering with (Y/n). (Y/n) wanted to puke up. Crowley had taken a tuff of her hair. Pulling her firmly against him and his taught body.

"You listen here OMEGA. Your going to be mine's. Not squirrels one bit. I could fucking end him. I fucking kill him in front of you. That would be poeticly done!" snarled Crowley.

"Crowley, I don't want you to kill Dean. Please. I just don't wanna be here!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Then, You have better obey me. You flithy omega slut. Opening for me!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had felt that her ass was being prodded by Crowley. He bent her over and got into her ass hard and fast. Causing, Her to scream and yell. One that was out of pain badly.

"That is a good lil omega for me. Let them screams out. Spurs me on!" roared Crowley.

He had gripped her hips harshly. Pinning her against the wall. Hearing her whimper in pain. He could hear her sobs, screams ,and agony. Letting the skin upon skin slap against eachother. Feeling her asshole flex around his girth. He slapped her ass harshly so. Hearing her wail out her grief and suffering. (Y/n) had wanted to die inside now more.

"Oh Darling, I am afraid i can barely hear you. Who is your new alpha?" asked Crowley sly.

He rammed into her ass again. Seeing blood go down the drain. She was shaking badly. Crowley saw that Dean's mark upon (Y/n). He dug his claim into her aswell. That had gotten him a very loud scream. (Y/n) wasn't wanting to be here. She was wanted Dean.

"Castiel, I think and know i can't handle this. Tell Dean that i have to end it, The suffering. That, I will have to conceed to Crowley. Tell him i hope he forgives me!" sobbed (Y/n).

Crowley could hear every thought that (Y/n) was thinking. That she was going to conceed to him. That, In a matter of moments she would be his. He was sure happy too.

"Crowley, I'm so sorry that i haven't been a better omega. That, I'm your omega now. I want you to turn me into your demon queen of hell. I need you badly, Alpha!" said (Y/n).

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You'll be a obiediant lil omega for me!" said Crowley.

Crowley had taken out a knife and slit her throat. She fell to her death. She awoke with pitch black eyes. Crowley saw this with admiration. That, (Y/n) was finally his omega.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Castiel had heard (Y/n)'s thought and wept. He was in front of both Sam and Dean now.

"Dean, I'm so very sorry. But, We have ran out of time. She was taken over!" said Castiel.

"What in the fuck do you mean taken over? Like she is no longer a human!" said Dean.

"That is exactly what i mean Dean. She is Crowley's omega now." said Castiel to Dean.

Dean had paled at the thought of (Y/n) being Crowley's. Sam was revolted by this now.

"She wanted me to give you a message. That, She loves you and hopes you forgive her. Dean, I'm so very sorry. But, She was in too much pain to deal with!" said Castiel sadly.

Dean had screamed and sobbed at the air. Sam and Castiel ran over to comfort Dean. He hadn't seen this coming. That, (Y/n) wasn't his omega. Sam was angry at Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had swung aroun the knife in her pretty hands. The knife she had in her hands still soaked with blood. She saw the lifeless body of her victim. Crowley saw her roll in the blood and drinking the blood. Crowley andd (Y/n) had fucked in the dead people's blood.

"You ruthless cold hearted, Omega. You love the kill as much as i do!" said Crowley slyly.

"I love the kill. Makes me all sorts of wet and horny. Fuck me again, Alpha" said (Y/n).

Crowley had opened her delicate omega legs up. She beamed up at Crowley smugly. Crowley had begun to lap at her pretty pink pussy. Seeing that he had her moaning and screaming. He pushed his two fingers into swollen heat. Her hips greedfully took it all.

"Crowley, My Alpha. I want your knot so damn bad. Fuck me so hard!" snarled (Y/n) hotly.

Crowley had taken both of legs and put them on his shoulders. He angled himself at her core. Feeling how badly so needed his knot. He thrusted his cock into her roughly. She felt as his knot started to swell. Crowley chanted his hips into her quite violently. Feeling as her walls were spasming. He saw that she played the resistance game well. Rubbing her clit with a growl. (Y/n) looked up at Crowley with admiration. Screaming his name.

"Your my flithy slutty Omega whore. You like my knot on & in you!" snarled Crowley now.

"Please Alpha, I need your knot in me so bad. Please Alpha. Please!" begged (Y/n) sadly.

He rammed her hard into her sweet spot dead on. Feeling her cum around his cock now. Crowley had shot his knot so deep inside her. Crowley had layed on top of her now slyly.  
"Now, That is MY omega. Always going to make you cum like crazy!" said Crowley now.

Crowley and (Y/n) had fallen asleep peacefully. (Y/n) was still in love with Dean forever. She knew that she had to go see him. That, She had to say her good byes to him soon.

"Crowley, I know you do not like this subject. But, I am in love with Dean. I know that I cannot be near him. I just need to say my good byes to him. Because, I'm more in love with you. Let me atleast go to the bunker or motel they are at. Hand a note through the bottom of the room door. Then before they come out. I'll be gone!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

"I get that you want to do that. I find out where they are. So that you can!" said Crowley.

Crowley had made a call or two and gave it to Crowley. Crowley had given it to (Y/n) now. (Y/n) had gotten off the bed. Going to the study. She grabbed a pen, paper ,and envelope. Beginning to write a good bye to Dean. Also to go ahead and give all hunters stuff away. She had got done writting the note. She pulled on a mini red silk corsetted dress and a pair of heels on. It was cold outside of Dean's motel room. She slipped the note and left.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was coming out of the shower of the motel he was at. Seeing a note by the door. He had bent to get it. Putting it on the bed. So, That he can get dressed and read it all too.

Dean Winchester,  
I relize that your trying to find (Y/n). It is me (Y/n) and i need you to stop your pathetic attempts to find me. It was cute at first. But, Now it was well gross. Your gross that you cling to hope i will ever love you. Bet you didn't see this coming. You hunters should all die, die now. We are better left to roam this earth. To rule it all. I'm Crowley's Omega Queen and we have been fucking. Glorious heated demonic sex. Because, I am a demon. There is an attached DVD and need you to watch it. Make you understand a few things now. Beware: You try to fuck with MY Crowley or any of his loyalist. I will have your head. Because, I am Queen of Hell. Bet you did not see that coming. Bet your sweet ass your mine's forever!

From,  
The Queen Of Hell (Y/n)

Dean relized that she was sending him a message. That, A) She had never stated in the note that she hated him. B) She was trying to tell him that she was still in love with him, not Crowley. C) He saw the video and she was dancing in a area near the bunker. Because, He knew that was where they had mated eachother. D) Throughout the video she was trying to convey a message. E) That she was carresing her swollen clit to his picture. That, Had gotten his Alpha's knot going. F) That when he freed her. She was his.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten back to The Throne Room in hell. She sat there with a million thoughts plaguing her. She really fucking hoped that Dean got the message. It was her hope now. She had begun to rub at the claiming mark that both Crowley and Dean had caused. She was hopeful that Dean was going to get the message. (Y/n) had been lured out of her thoughts by her loyalists. They catered to her daily. Some Beta's, most of them Alpha's ,and maybe a Omega or two. She had simple yet demanding commands for them aswell.

"I was wondering what i would take to get ahead in life?" asked (Y/n) to the guard Timothy.

"Well My Queen, It doesen't take much. I can get time to speed up a bit!" said Timothy.

"Timothy, I want you to be not so much of a kiss ass. Can you do that!" said (Y/n) madly.

She had gotten irritated easily. Snapping her fingers killing her guard Timothy, a Beta. She had roamed around the halls of hell. Taking in her new surroundings. Seeing the torture chambers. (Y/n) went into one of them. She had tortured the hunter Glen badly.

"You used to be a hunter. What in the hell happened to you? Tell me now!" said Glen now.

"You Glen were my best friend. You should know that i am a demon!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

She had killed Glen with a knife to his chest. Drinking the blood from his chest while pouring on the borboun. It was intoxicating to her senses. Leaving her high and drunk. Rubbing herself on the now dead body. Feeling the life being drained away from him. She had gotten off and left. (Y/n) had made her way up to top to The Bunker somehow. Going into Dean's room and laying down on it. Little did she know he was in his bed too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had only been asleep for a good half-hour. When he felt another on his bed aswell. Rolling over to see that it was (Y/n). She had looked very out of it. Hardly even knowing she was in his bed. Looking so drunk and high. He had cuffed her to his bed harshly so. Drawing devils traps all around his bed. To get her nicely trapped and by his side now. He had also rethinked it too. Taking her to the dungoens and started to cure her demonic side. Hours had gone by and she was a sweaty mess. But, She was still a lil bit of a demon. (Y/n) was curled around Dean now safely. Dean held onto (Y/n) with lots of love.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was wondering around his hell. Trying to find (Y/n). All of the sudden he felt her being in the arms of Dean Fucking Winchester. That, She had somehow gotten to him. That she had been cured of being demon. But some of the demon was in her. Which was good for him. It was going to help that it remained there. Help get her back to him now. Crowley wasn't going to show her mercy. Once he did have her back in his arms. Have her wailing and screaming in massive pain. He'd have that sweet omega ass of hers too. Even if it was the very last thing he was going to do. Crowley would have his revenge. Wish that she had ever been born. That ass of hers was going to very throughly fucked out. Rammed so hard and roughly so. Crowley shoving his knots in her swollen pussy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had woken up sore and flithy. She had collected Dean's t-shirt and sweatpants. She had taken a shower. Going back to where Dean was at. She had layed back down. Dean saw that she had taken a shower. (Y/n) was ashamed of what she had become and she had began to cry hard. Dean had scooped her in his arms. Feeling the agony from her. Uttering soothing wors into her ear. Telling her it wasn't her fault and that she was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Karla!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Karla! You wanted another chapter and here we go!

Weeks had gone by and (Y/n) had felt no better. Dean saw the look of horror on her face. (Y/n) had stared at Dean cause she had caused both Winchesters pain. Sam knew at one point (Y/n) had wanted to commit suicide. Walked in on her cutting herself harshly.

"Dean, I need to tell you how very and truly sorry i am to you both!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"(Y/n), We both get why you did what you did. That, you were stalling til you could get free. But, I am still mad you went through it all alone. I'm sorry for it!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Who said this lil skanger is free. This whore is my omega slut!" snarled Crowley madly.

"Look Crowley, She is going to be free of your evil grasp. Your through!" said Sam slyly.

(Y/n) was in a room full of hot blooded Alphas. Alphas that copould definantly sense that she was close to her heat. Castiel was a beta and could handle it. (Y/n) was weaken.

"Crowley, My King. I beg that you let me go. As your queen is begging now!" sobbed (Y/n).

Crowley had gone over to where (Y/n) was at. Tilting her head up so that they could look eye to eye. That way he'd have her undivided attention. (Y/n) stared at her husband too.

"(Y/n), As long as your MY queen and a omega. You will obey me. Or, I will kill both Squirrel and Moose over there. Make no mistake about my motives!" snarled Crowley.

(Y/n) had looked at Crowley with a mixture of unfathomable horror. She knew in her heart that she was going to have to go with Crowley. Crowley saw her giving up to him.

"Dean and Sam, I really hope that you can forgive me. Take me Crowley!" wailed (Y/n).

Crowley and (Y/n) had vanished from the bunker. She was thrown onto the bed harshly.

"Now we have some things we simply must talk about. You will not try to test me. You will obey me forever. Or, I will kill you. You must put all reservations of freedom away. You will be fucked on a daily basis! Do you understand me, whore!" said Crowley hotly.  
(Y/n) looked Crowley dead in the eyes with fury. She knew that she wasn't free one bit.

"Yes, My King. I will obey, fuck ,and above all else listen to you forever!" said (Y/n) hotly.

Months had gone by and she was turning her back on her freedom. Having that foresight to know it would never come to her. That, Crowley held the power card forever.

"Crowley, Your lil demon herd are distubing me. Tell them to stop!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

She had stomped off in a fit of rage. Seeing he wasn't going to do a damn thing about it. She got to where Lucifer was in the cage. Flipping him the bird on the way pass him too.

"The fuck is your problem, lil omega? Is Crowley not up to snuff!" said Lucifer cruelly so.

"For your info, Crowley is nothing short of lil boy trapped in his own self inflicted temper. He only believes what he wants. Never considers me and my needs!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had walked up to the cage and looked at Lucifer. Eying him like a piece of rare meat. Forming some hidden plan for him to get out. Damn she knew what to do now.

"Lucifer, your going to be free. But, Move when i tell you to. You got it!" said (Y/n) slyly so.

(Y/n) had made her way over to where fate liked to hang out at. That, She made sure that Crowley was knocked off of his throne for a bit. That Gadreel had taken over Sam's body. That, Dean had gotten the Mark Of Cain and died. That, He became a demon and hung out around Crowley. That, It had miracously came off. That was when Lucifer got out too.

"You did it (Y/n). You really got me out of the cage. You brillant Omega!" said Lucifer hotly.

"Now, That i was the one to cover our tracks. Lets make for hell on earth!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) and Lucifer were fucking like lil rabbits. Lucifer had insatiable appeitite for (Y/n)'s omega pussy. Telling her how sweet it tasted with her slick. (Y/n) was craving Lucifers cock any chance she had gotten. He pounded her while she was in her heats and knot in. They both created slaughters of whole churches. While they fucked over dead bodies.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was tired of following these sick demons killing in churches. What made him sick to his stomach was there was slick and cum all over the ruined churches. Sam was on a case of his own for a bit. Then, They were attacked by people who were infected by the darkness. Crowley was nervous every waking moment. Upon relizing Lucifer was out. That, (Y/n) was out in the world all alone. Castiel was recovering after Rowena's spell.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was at the pillar of church when all of the sudden she felt sick. Lucifer had gotten her pregnant. That, Lucifer upon seeing her pale was concerned. He was her new Alpha.

"Lucifer, Get me back to our bed. I don't feel too good. Feeling sick!" sobbed (Y/n) now.

Lucifer had gotten his omega to bed. To let her rest up a bit. (Y/n) had curled herself into Lucifers touch. He put his hand upon her stomach. Weeks went by and she gave birth. The baby was a girl named Orchid Stone. They both clung onto there baby girl warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had made sure that her daughter was safe. That no harm came to Orchid. She one way or the other was going to go back to Dean. Dean whom she was desparately in love with still. Lucifer said that he was needing to take care of a few things. (Y/n) was on the way to The Winchesters. She had pulled up to The Bunker. Holding her daughter tightly.

"(Y/n), Is that you here? Please, Let this not be a dream. I have missed you!" said Dean.

(Y/n) had turned around and stared at Dean. The one an only guy that she ever loved. Dean had speed over to (Y/n). Seeing a child in her arms. He lead them all inside safely. 

"Dean, I can't tell you how very and truly sorry i am to you and Sam. What i put you both through. No words can even discribe my deplorable actions. That i have commited to get here. Though it wasn't easy to get here. Needed you so very much!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), I'm so very sorry you were taken from me. That you had suffered at the hands of that inconsiderate ego-maniac manipulative bastard. You are here to stay for good now. Me, Sam ,and Castiel will protect you now. After all you suffered!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Hey Dean, I think i can get (Y/n). Do you have anything that....(Y/n)?" asked Sam to both of them.

"Hey Sammy! I'm here now and to stay. Don't worry nobody or anything followed me here. Just glad that i am home. That we can catch up on missed time apart!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"You have a child? She yours or a rescue? How can i trust you?" asked Sam to (Y/n) now.

"Your going to say one word and you know which one. If i turn you can kick me out. But, If i don't then we can go from there. This child is my baby girl Orchid!" said (Y/n) happily.

Sam had said Christo and nothing had happened. He even had cut into her skin and nothing. Dean had thought that this was a little too much. But, (Y/n) was okay with it too. (Y/n), Dean ,and Sam had talked for hours. (Y/n) was able to stay an hang out with them.  
"(Y/n), I know that you can stay in my or our room. That is if you want?" asked Dean shyly.

(Y/n) had set up a crib by there bed. Dean had fallen for (Y/n)'s baby. (Y/n) had slept by Dean. He had begun to rescent her his all over again. That, She'd be his no matter what. (Y/n) had simply enjoyed being in Dean's embrace. It felt like she was home all over now.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lucifer to say in the very least was highly upset. That, (Y/n) had taken off with there child. All of her and the babies stuff were gone. There was even a note by the bed to him.

Dear Lucifer,  
I was glad that you were gone long enough to have let me write you this way. I have taken off to a location of my choosing. Don't even try to find us, it's useless. In no way is this atall personal. But, I could never love you ever. You gave me child that i shall love forever. You have a very nice life. If you can even call it that. Oh BTW, I have taken the safe money, secret money ,and the car too.

From,  
(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)

Lucifer had sat on the bed fuming. All that money was well over hundred thousand dollars. For all of the robbing and killing they had done. Jacking cars to sell it for money value. He felt used up all over again. He was going to find her and make her pay harshly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Months had gone by at this point. Dean and (Y/n) had rebuilt there broken mating glands. Making it all brand new and strong. Sam and Castiel had often taken Orchid for Dean and (Y/n) to catch up. (Y/n) had confessed that Lucifer was the father. That, Lucifer wasn't ever going to be find them. Sam was okay with this fact. Castiel was proud of his brother. Even Charlie had taken a liking to Orchid. Spoiling the child with little gifts now. Everything in (Y/n)'s head seemed to let her settle in. They were all very naive to believe.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Lucifer after months had been able to track down (Y/n). The one and only thing that both made his blood boil with malice and hornier than ever. That Little omega bitch was his only. He'd take her to where he set up a bunker. To prepare for years of hurting her forever on. He had to come up with a plan to go and get her. To trap her for him to have.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was now confident enough to go out on jogs by herself. Without Sam trying to come with her. She was jogging along a route she longed remembered. Til she knocked to the ground. She looked to see Lucifer hover above her. He bent his head to her ear too.

"Oh yeah, I found your sweet little omega ass. One that is mine's only!" snarled Lucifer.

That is until they both saw Crowley there. He had a bunch of his demon pack there now. He was looking directly at (Y/n) with heated lust. Two Alpha's was always a bad thing.  
"You can either get off of that fine piece of ass omega or I kill you!" said Crowley harshly.

"Or, We can work it out that we can both have her. Given at different times or if your into it : We can share this delectable omega together. She'd be exculsively ours!" said Lucifer.

"Crowley, You know you told me you never liked even sharing me much!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"As much as that was true back then. I feel rather up to this deal with him!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had tried to free herself and to be held down magically by Crowley. Lucifer had beaten her whole body up. Blood sprayed on the surface. She had begun to sob sad tears. (Y/n) had then had a hunch that she kill herself. She needed a distraction to occur now. She had quickly scanned what was around. There was a bench just yards away too.

"Look, I'm wiling to on this on a few terms. Just let me sit on that bench over there. And, I'll think of them fastly. You can have at it with deals afterwards. Okay?" said (Y/n) sadly.

They had let her up and to go the bench. She had tried to contact Castiel by praying to him. Lucifer and Crowley were yards away from her. Thinking that she wasn't going to get very far. Even if she had tried to run. Castiel had grabbed her and took off quickly so. He had taken her to the bed chambers that Dean and (Y/n) had. Dean was up reading. That is until Dean caught Castiel with (Y/n) all bloody and beaten. Laying her down now.

"Castiel, What in the world happened to (Y/n)? She looks beaten up!" said Dean roughly.

"It seems that (Y/n) was on her jog. Lucifer had knocked her to the ground. Then Crowley and his goons had came too. Then, They started talking about possibly sharing in sexual torture. (Y/n) had tried to fight back. But, It was useless as Lucifer beat her up. She had tried worming herself out of the situation. In return she had called upon me to come and save her. This was the havoc she taken by both Crowley and Lucifer!" said Castiel.

Castiel had set to help some of her wounds. He was just able to save her life. He had also set to let her rest up. Dean had taken the liberty to help clean her up. To get her undr the covers. She was pulled into his body. To let her try and recover from her abuser.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) was always by Dean no matter where he went. Orchid was happy to be around Sam. Castiel had even grew to enjoy babysitting. (Y/n) had been sitting with Dean with much glee and fear. Fear that either Crowley and his goons or Lucifer would be after her. She knew that she had pissed them both of with her running away from them both now.

"Dean, I really want to believe that i am safe here. But as long as they live....I'll never truly be safe. You all will never be safe either. Because, The love i bare for all of you. You especially Dean. Because, When i was away from you it wasn't the same. You were all that i was able to think about. To come here and be safe with you!" sobbed (Y/n) to Dean.

"(Y/n), I swear that i will keep you safe. But, You can't expect me to let you go again. We have yet to be together again. That if you go again....How long will you be gone again? I want to let you know that i wanted you every day. But, I knew you were gone!" said Dean.

"But, I fear that if i stay here out of my own selfishness. Then all of you will pay the price for harbouring me here. That, I will have been the reason you all died!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), We are going to help you through this. That, You need to be strong!" said Sam.

"Sam, Dean ,and even you Castiel...I want you to promise me if i am taken again. I need you to promise me right now that you'll protect my daughter. Please!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

They all had taken an oath to protect (Y/n)'s daughter. Later on that night (Y/n) left Dean. She made her way to an empty fleid nearby. She had summoned both Crowley and Lucifer. Silent tears fell down her face. The both alpha's giving her time to surrender now.

"I come to both of you to surrender. I'll do anything you both want. But, I want your word that you leave Feathers and The Winchesters alone for good." said (Y/n) to them both.

"You are both brave and very stupid. But, We will accept your terms of surrender. We want your word that you'll not fight or run from us. Like ever again!" said Lucifer smugly.

"I give you my oath that i will never run or fight either of you ever again!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Well i want you to kiss me to seal the deal. That way i know that it's real!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had walked the small distance to kiss Crowley. Crowley held onto her for alot longer. Lucifer and Crowley had linked arms with her. From both of her sides to go away.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had awoken to an empty bed. He saw that there was note from (Y/n) by his head.

Dear My Loyal Dean,  
I am at a lost for words. Most importantly, I'm so very sorry to write you this way. My heart knew that if i had waited til you were awake either you or i wouldn't be able to part. So, I snuck out and did what was most hardest for me. Hopefully one day you will forgive me. Tell both Sam and Castiel and even you to not stir up problems. My sister will come for my daughter to raise her. My heart hurts so much....I will forever love only you Dean Winchester. You are what made my life bareable. Now i am sadden to relize we most part! - (Y/n) Winchester  
Dean had read over the note over and over again. He knew that (Y/n) would do this too. She was always the brave one no matter what. It was many of the reasons that he had fallen in love with her. That, Her fate was that of a very cruel one. She was his sweet little omega mate and wife. He'd missed her with a furious passion. He'd still go on for her. Because, That was what they had promised eachother. To always keep fighting on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been thrown onto the bed harshly. That, She was been fucked by both her ex-lover lucifer and as disgusting as it was her father. It had her stomach turn violently. She was appaled that such deviant acts could happen. Fate was a cruel twist of agony.

"Your our little omega whore. Ours to fuck whenever we want. Got it!" snarled Lucifer.

"Your little omega fuck toy. To manipulate and use us anytime!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly so.

Crowley had rammed his cock all the way up her ass. Lucifer had missed her small tight pussy. It was utterly devine to him. Like a second home for him and Crowley forever on. They had left there cum and marks all over her body. She lay there after all of the overwhelming amount of powerful orgasms. Laying there utterly having being used up.

"Now, Me and Lucifer have business to attend to. You behave and stay!" said Crowley.

Lucifer and Crowley had been able to leave. Deeming that she was going to stay put now. (Y/n) had rolled onto one side painfully. Feeling there grips still on her still. She had then begun to cry and wail. Days turned into weeks. Weeks had turned into months silently so. She was able to be finally be in the throne room after a few years went by with Crowley.

"(Y/n), I want you to come put your sweet little pussy on my cock now!" said Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) had attached her cunt to his girth. Feeling his cock fill her up so fully. Crowley had placed his hands on her tiny hips. He picked a very rough and brutal pace on (Y/n) now. Feeling her sweet pussy clamp around him made him dizzy from excitement. That his own flesh and blood could feel this incredibly amazing. He sunk furher into her velvet like pussy. Rubbing her sensitive little clit. Hearing her sweet little whimpers from above.

"You love how Daddy treats him crown princess? Love Daddy's cock in you? I love your spirit and fight. Makes me so hard thinking you could avoid this!" said Crowley smugly.

He slapped her hard and fast. She came with a scream. Emptying on his cock so hard. He spilled himself in her and growled. He tossed her onto the floor with a loud thud too.

"Clean my cock with that little tongue that you have. Make me cum again!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had taken her tongue out and cleaned him. Him shot his load down her throat too.  
"Such a good omega just like your mother. Always pleasing her king fully!" said Crowley.

"Now, It is my time to fuck that omega whore. Make her cum screaming my name!" said Lucifer.

Lucifer had taken her over a table with his cock ramming her ass hard. She felt as though she was going to break. But, She knew that she had to be strong. No matter what. Then after Lucifer was done. She was slammed onto the cold floor. She was going to break. She just lay there until she was needed again. Hope of a rescue had been left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, Sam and Castiel couldn't believe the events that had occured. First (Y/n) had taken off in the dead of night. Then, (Y/n)'s sister had taken Orchid away. Dean had taken this with so much agony. But, They had understood as to why that had happened.

"Dean, Your not thinking straight right now. You need to take a chill pill!' said Sam to Dean.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She basically took off to save all of our asses!" said Dean.

"Dean does make a valid point. She did save all of us no matter what again!" said Castiel.

"I say it is time to save her. That she suffers no more at the hands of Crowley and that bitch Lucifer. She is done saving us forever. We need to save her now!" said Dean sternly.

"Then we will all need to come up with a plan to do exactly that. And at the same time make sure our asses are covered. That, She remains safe too!" said Castiel to Dean now.

So, They all had set to make a plan to save (Y/n). That, She remain safe and protected.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been throughly fucked by both Lucifer and Crowley. She had taken a soothing bath to relax her poor omega muscles. There was absolutly no way they'd leave her for long. Every few hours she'd have a dick in her no matter what. But What could she do.

"Crowley wants to see you in his chambers in ten minutes. Hurry up!" said Tracey madly.

(Y/n) had gotten out of the bath and got into her robe and slippers. That, Is when she was hauled away from Crowley's chambers. She saw the last person she'd expect to see. It was none other than Michael with a smirk. He had been able to have go to earth now.

"There is only one way I'll let you go free. You need to help get payback!" said Michael.

"Then, If that is the only thing that you want. Then, I'll help you out!" said (Y/n) happily.

Michael had them go to a place that he had warded up. That way nobody but him could find her. She was going to be his salvation. No matter what she had suffered too. He saw the same wounds that had happened to him. He knew that he had to keep them safe. (Y/n) had stared at Michael with both adoration and hope. Hope for a better future.

"Michael were you sent to me to help save me or just hurt me more?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"I see why you would say that. But, I can assure you that you are safe with me. But, You need to follow my lead. And in return you must help me in my revenge!' said Michael.

"Michael, I'll be forever grateful for your help. Helping me be free of the evil grasp of both Dickface and Lunatic. You must help me in my revenge against The Winchesters and Feathers. They both or all of them to feel what pain we went through!" said (Y/n) sternly.

They had spent weeks and months planning there collective revenges. In that same time they had grown close together. He always made sure she had plenty of orgasms on his cock, tongue ,and hands. She in return made sure that he was well pleased throughly so. 

"Michael, I want you to know that I will be forever thankful to you!" said (Y/n) softly so.

"(Y/n), I know you already have a mate. But, I'd be willing to be yours too!" said Michael.

"Michael, I think I'd be fair that i think on this. Just for a little bit, please!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten up off of the bed and the kitchen. She had brought the drink to her lips. She was still in love with Dean Winchester. That, No matter what revenge plan that Michael wanted her in. She knew that she wouln't be able to do it and couldn't do it ever. Knowning that she was going to have to double cross him. No matter what happened.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean, Sam ,and Castiel had tried to go and free (Y/n). To be told by both Crowley and Lucifer that they had no ideal where she was at. But, That when they found her that she'd hammered twice as hard. Dean the whole time had wanted to kill them both fastly. Sam and Castiel could feel that Dean needed to find (Y/n) first. Dean had double his time in finding his sweet omega wife and mate. Castiel hadn't even been able to find her atall.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been able to go on a proper jog outside. But, Michael had insisted she wear a charm. A charm that would be warded against both Angels and Demons. Little did Michael know was that she had escaped him. She had made sure that she told a big lie. Standing outside of The Bunker. She saw Dean sitting in baby crying. She got attention.

"(Y/n), Is that really you? Or am i so stressed out that i am hallucinating!" said Dean sad.

"Dean, I am really here now. I really don't know how much time i have. So, I'll say this very quickly. I love you so very much and only you, My Alpha!" said (Y/n) seductively so.

Dean had picked (Y/n) up and threw her on the hood. She was wearing shorts, a tube top ,and flip flops. Dean had fucked her over and over again. Hearing her moan his name. It felt so wonderful to them both. That they had finally connected after being apart for ten very long years. Little did they know that they were being watched by both Crowley and his goons and Lucifer. Michael was in the bushes watching them fuck so heatedly now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Sam's P.O.V

He saw Michael from a safe distance. He had been able to kill Michael. Seeing him on the floor dead cold now. That, Michael had been staring at (Y/n). Relizing that he must've been the one to have taken her. They had no more to worry about Michael now.

Castiel's P.O.V

Castiel had set up a trap to end both Crowley and however he had to die. Seeing that they all were in the exact position. Then he set it off and all of them were dead. Even that evil brother of his Lucifer. He knew that he needed to help end (Y/n) and Dean's agony.

~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had heard the noises nearby them. But, They had paid no mind to the noise. Continuing to fuck eachothers brains out harshly. Dean had his mate and wife back. (Y/n) had clung onto Dean for dear life. He at some point had taken her to there bed. She lay there in his arms rightfully so. Seeing the content look clear across her face. He had made a promise to make sure she suffered no more. That, She remain his only.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Castiel had made sure all the evidence was cleared away. They had heard the screams with'in the bunker of enjoyment. They both smiled at eachother that they helped there best friend and brother get his mate back. Which was there ultimate goal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This maybe the last chapter. That is if you want me to continue. Please kudos and comment! Thank you!

(Y/n) had finally safe now with life. Dean had made sure that (Y/n) was safe. Castiel and Sam had thrown a bit of a Party. To celebrate that they once more were a full family now. Orchid had been brought back to (Y/n). Deeming that it was safe to have her daughter. (Y/n) had been walking the halls as her body suddely lit up from with'in her whole body. She had been immersed into an extreme possession. Crowley's powers flowed in her. She felt her body go stiff, her eyes turned red ,and her emotions turned off completly.

"Mommy? What are you doing out at a time as this? Tuck me in, please!" said Orchid.

Dean had heard that both Orchid and (Y/n) outside the door. He saw as she had simply walked past Orchid. She was outside in the cool brisque air. Dean saw her smoke out too. That had beyond horrified him to no measure. He had woken up Sam and had him take care of Orchid. Dean had tried to call and text (Y/n) many times. No response came.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had longed since gotten rid of the cellphone she had once had. Deeming that she had no more use for the cellphone. She was currently in hell upon the Throne of Hell now. Months had gone by that way. She had wrapped herself in tedious amounts of work. Making sure that all the demon's that came into contact with her. Remained very loyal to her and the needs that she may need of. That had came all very easily to her too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Castiel hadn't been able to track or trace her down. That had been very tiring and sad too. Sam had been trying to get Orchid to calm down. Dean was out on hunts by himself. To see if he could squeeze any demon for infromation. None had given him what he wants. It was as though she had vanished off the face of the world. Probably cause she did too. That is until The Bunkers door was knocked very loudly. There stood a demon delivery.

To Whom It May Concern,  
It hs been brought to the attention that you have been trying to find one (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n). She has been in Hell having the time of her life. Throwing many demonic parties, slaughtering innocents, and doing what is best for her. She is The Queen Of Hell. She will remain here forever on. You poor miserable mortals. She was always going to be able to be Queen Of Hell. I guess you really hoped that she'd be free of this life. Nope. Crowley had insured that if in the state of his death. That she'd be the one to Rule all of Hell to herself. Although he'd be in her helping along. She is doing alot better than him. Bye Bye Bitches Forever On!

XOXO,  
Charlie (The RedHead)

Dean, Sam ,and Castiel had felt utterly sick. That Charlie had gone to hell. What made them more upset was that they were faced with (Y/n) being the Queen Of Hell forever. That she'd remained that way forever. Then it hit them hard that this was all of there faults. Orchid was sent back to (Y/n)'s sister. Deeming that it was alot safer now to do.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was dancing around in hell in blood soaked floors. She and a ton of demons were coming from a slaughter party in London. London was full of tourists and dreamers. All the demons saw as (Y/n)'s bloodlust had grown. That she been so full of power and alot of other things aswell. Demons had came and gave her human body parts as gifts too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~  
Dean had been on his computer as he saw a person took video of a slaughter of sorts. They had panned to all that had been involved. He saw that (Y/n) had red eyes and smoke had billowed all around her. That she had a possi to boot. She was enjoying fully.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had just let time past her by slowly. She was a demon now an happily so. Three decades had passed them all by. She was setting up a new slaughter party to have again. She didn't know that she was going to be caught none other that Dean Winchester.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had been on a stake out for (Y/n). He was getting too old for this shit. Finally the one person he had wanted was still young and youthful. Just standing in the devils trap.

"Whom are you to have summoned me here? No doubt trap me, asshole!" snarled (Y/n).

"Oh, You have quite the damn mouth. Surprise you don't know me!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Yeah, I have slaughtered many hunters. Even a Sam Winchester. That one there gave me goosebumps. He screamed so good like a little bitch. Castiel the angel of the lord was another trophy. What did you want of me? Speak up Boy!" snarled (Y/n) to Dean too.

"I'm The Dean Winchester and you killed all of my loved ones!" said Dean pathetically so.

"Squirrel, It was nothing personal. But, you need to learn i will always win. Even when i have had my fun with this Winchester whore. I'm always going to win!" said (Y/n) as Crowley.

Dean had taken (Y/n)'s life no matter what. It had made no difference to him. Then he had killed himself. They both just layed there in utterly dead mode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little hint!

Hey! I'm in the process of of doing an alternative ending. Very soon. If you didn't like the original ending. It is going to be either bittersweet or amazingly fantastic! Hold tight because I'm going to throw you for a loop! Again and again!


	10. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternative ending! I really hope you enjoy! :-D

(Y/n) lay in bed with Dean with utter love and devotion. They had Orchid in the other room. Just to keep her nice and safe. Dean finally had the love of his life where she should be at. That no matter what had happened they still loved eachother immensely.

"Dean, I wanna say that no matter how much time we were away from eachother. My heart and love always remained for you only. No matter what occured!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), Having you away from me was the worst kind of agony. Not knowning if you were alright or not. You had suffered the worst. I'm so sorry that happened to you!" said Dean.

"All that matters is that you, me , Sam ,and Castiel are a family to Orchid!" said (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) had been scenting Dean and Dean had done the same back. Dean had smelt that his omega was going into heat. (Y/n) had gotten into the breeding position for her Dean. Dean had lapped at her sweet slick that gushed out of (Y/n). Dean held (Y/n)'s pussy to his face. Tasting what was his only and only him. She whimpered out her release hard.

"Dean....Alpha, I Need you to fuck me wide open. Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" moaned (Y/n) hotly.

Dean growled as he ate her out even faster. Feeling her trying to squirm away from him. He rubbed her tiny little pink clit. She screamed out her release violently. Dean had held her at her tiny lttle hips. He slammed into her without mercy. The slick was enough to get her ready. He slid into her warm wet willing cunt. Wrapping his fingers on her poor abused clit. She had told him to fuck her til she couldn't walk. That was going to happen. Hours had turned into days. To fuck her through her heat and his rut. They were happy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had heard the most beautiful song of all. When an alpha finally gets an omega. (Y/n) and Dean had fought tooth and nail for this. He had smelt that (Y/n) was going to go into her heat and Dean his rut. Castiel and Sam had taken Orchid for a few days on a vacaction. To get her to not be around those noises. Ochid had tons of fun with them too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had finally emmerged from there shared rooms. Freshly fucked and mated yet again. She had Dean's claim marks all over her. She felt like she had beloned to Dean all over again. Dean and (Y/n) had gone out to eat and came back to get new sheets for the bed. They were just happy to be with eachother finally. After a long time.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Orchi was going to ask a few questions to either Sam or Castiel. To find out some things.

"Uncle cas and Sam, Was mommy and daddy doing the mating ritual?" asked Orchid slyly.

"They were doing a formal mating ritual. To keep themselves bonded!" said Castiel softly.

After that Orchid had stopped asking too many obvious questions. She was real quite to.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had held onto eachother with Orchid. Orchid was trying to scent (Y/n). (Y/n) at that very moment that her daughter Orchi was going to be an alpha. Dean even saw what Orchid was doing to (Y/n). Orchid saw that both Dean and (Y/n) saw her move.

"I guess that your going to be like daddy and be an alpha. Just wow!" said Dean to Orchid.

So a few weeks went by and (Y/n) had relized she felt like this before she had Orchid. It had hit her at that very moment that she was pregnant. Dean had been grumbling that her scent had changed. Now she knew as to why that was. She was having Dean's baby.

"Dean, I guess i know as why you have nagging of a different scent on me. It is because i am pregnant. Your going to be a father. Isn't that a wonderful thing!" said (Y/n) happily.

"(Y/n), I'm so beyond thrilled. Now i can have that apple pie life now with you!' said Dean.  
"Are you sure that you wanna quit hunting? It has priority over us!" said (Y/n) to Dean sadly.

"You are my family now and nothing is going to stop that from happening. My family is what is going to keep me going. That means you, Orchid ,and our newborn baby that is on it's way. I'm not going to miss out on this for the world. I love you!" said Dean sternly.

Months had gone by and (Y/n)'s stomach had grown. She was so beyond happy that Dean had officially given up hunting. It was either Castiel or Sam out hunting now happily. Sam and Castiel had always tried to get him to come and yet nothing atall gave. (Y/n) was walking into the kitchen to get cookie dough ice cream. She had cravings too. She at first thought that she had urinated on herself. To relize that her water had broken.

"Dean, It is time now. We need to grab Orchid and the baby bag. Let's go!" said (Y/n).

They all had hauled ass to the nearby hospital. Sam was in the arean and came to watch Orchid. Orchid was thrilled she was going to be an older sibiling. Castiel was there too. (Y/n) was in the room screaming and yelling curse words. Dean held firm to her hand. Holding the only hand of the lady he loves. (Y/n) was happy that Dean was seeing this.

"Dean...It hurts so much...I can't do this...Please....I love you so much!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"Come on (Y/n) just a little bit longer. Just a couple of more pushes!" said Dean softly so.

"I'm going fucking kill you....It hurts...Damnit....Fuck you....I Love you!" wailed (Y/n) weakly.

(Y/n) was then instructed to push as hard as she could. A few more pushes and the baby was out of her. It was a baby boy they had named Dean Sam Castiel Bobby Winchester. (Y/n) and Dean had looked upon there newborn son with pure devotion too.

"I bet that you are going to be having Dad's eyes and my emotional range!" said (Y/n).

"But, He's going to brave like you are and my strong bearings in tow!" said Dean softly.

Then a nurse had screamed cause too much blood was pouring out of (Y/n). They had put the baby in the crib and shooed Dean out of the room. To get to save (Y/n)'s life now. Castiel had saw from a distance that Dean looked very pale. He ran over to Dean fastly.

"Dean, What is the matter? You should be happy at the very moment!' said Castiel happily.

"(Y/n) gave birth and shortly after too much blood was being spilled." said Dean sadly so.  
So hours had gone by and no progress. Until after ten hours of waiting. A doctor came.

"Is there a Dean Winchester here? I need to speak to him right now!" said Doctor Tina.

"Yes, That is me. I am Dean Winchester. What seems to be the problem?" said Dean.

"(Y/f/n) (Y/l/n) has gone now. Too much blood was spilled. I'm sorry!" said Doctor Tina.

"I want to see her, please. I deserve that much to have. Please show me!" sobbed Dean.

The doctor showed Dean her dead pale body. She had definantly died after child birth. So months had gone and he took good care of both Orchid and Dean Jr. He had to do so. Sam and Castiel had taken to help Dean out. Dean Jr. had grown up to be an Omega too. That had came out as shock to Dean and Sam. Though Castiel said this was commom. Dean Jr. had the whole bunker to himself. As Castiel, Dean , Sam ,and Orchid were Alpha's. They had left him for days on end to deal with his first heat. It was okay then too.

Epilogue

Dean had carried on as long as he could. But, He had missed his sweet omega (Y/n) so very much. A deep ache set in Dean's soul. Then he had passed away in a peaceful way. Orchid had found an Omega to mate with forever. Sam had done the same. Castiel had found an Omega to mate with. Dean jr. had found a beta to be bonded to forever on too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave either comments or kudos, please! Thank you! :-D


	11. ATTENTION!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Again!

It has been brought to my attention that people want more of this story. I'm here to tell you I am going to make this into a series. Hope you all have your seatbelts fastened up. Because, I'm going to trip you up. Majorly so! Going to throw you around with emotions ( I know Imma a bad person HeHe). But what can i say....You got to love me! Keep your eyes and ears open. Here I come with more soon! Thank you and have a wonderful day, week ,and year! :-) :-D :-) :-D


End file.
